


Heat

by firstadream1990



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Supergirl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, PWP, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstadream1990/pseuds/firstadream1990
Summary: “I was just thinking about you,” Lena says conversationally. She rests her hand in the center of Kara’s chest and presses a fleeting kiss to the alpha’s jaw.“You were?” Kara asks. She clenches her hands into fists at her sides, fighting not to grab Lena and stake her claim right then and there.Lena nods, enjoying the rising tension she senses thrumming through Kara’s taught muscles. So beautiful, so strong, so cosmic. She feels her body clench deep inside and fights to contain a whimper. “I was taking a bath and thinking about how nice it would be if you flew through the window and joined me.”





	1. Need You

She tells herself she’s going over to her apartment to return the book Lena lent to her last week, but when the door swings open and Lena is standing there, her black hair tousled, the color high in her cheeks, Kara forgets about the book in her hand. She forgets to breathe. Or speak. 

“Hi,” Lena says. She sounds breathless. 

Kara’s gaze sweeps over Lena’s body, covered only in a light bathrobe. The flimsy material clings to her damp skin, and Kara feels her mouth water at the thought of running her hands along the curves on display. 

“Hi,” she returns, gasping in a breath and getting swamped with a hit of pheromones so potent she feels light headed. Lena smells like dew-draped mornings and ocean breezes and violets. And she’s in heat. Kara is sure of it. She can practically taste it in the air between them. 

The weeks of lingering looks, flirty comments, teasing remarks--it all seems to come to a head in this moment, with an open door and a see-through robe and an undeniable coincidence that probably isn’t a coincidence at all: Her rut is hitting at the same moment that Lena’s heat is coming into full swing. 

“I forget why I came,” Kara admits, her nostrils flaring as she takes in the sight of Lena’s peaked nipples clearly visible through the robe. 

Lena glances at the volume clutched loosely in the godlet’s hand. “To return my book?”

Kara swallows hard and takes off her glasses, realizing she doesn’t need to bother with any part of her charade when she’s with this woman. She tucks them into her back pocket, then smiles wryly at the green-eyed, raven-haired omega. “I think that was just an excuse, to be honest.”

Lena returns the smile and takes a step towards the blonde, deliberately invading her space. Her sudden proximity is accompanied by a fresh wave of pheromones and Kara can’t help but rumble softly in her throat, her wolf called to the surface by the closeness of an omega in heat, her body ripe and ready for the taking. 

“I was just thinking about you,” Lena says conversationally. She rests her hand in the center of Kara’s chest and presses a fleeting kiss to the alpha’s jaw. 

“You were?” Kara asks. She clenches her hands into fists at her sides, fighting not to grab Lena and stake her claim right then and there.

Lena nods, enjoying the rising tension she senses thrumming through Kara’s taught muscles. So beautiful, so strong, so  _ cosmic _ . She feels her body clench deep inside and fights to contain a whimper. “I was taking a bath and thinking about how nice it would be if you flew through the window and joined me.”

“I thought I should use the front door--for now.”

“I wouldn’t have minded the bathroom window.” Lena pauses and meets Kara’s eyes. “There’s also a lovely picture window in the bedroom.”

“Is that a proposition?”

Lena shudders as another sharp ache rolls through her abdomen, settling like a pool of molten lava between her legs. “God,  _ yes _ ,” she gasps, pulling Kara inside and slamming the door shut behind her.

Before she can even take her next breath, Kara has her pinned to the wall in her foyer, her thighs already rocking insistently between her spread legs. Lena can feel the growing bulge in Kara’s pants pressing against her center and she grinds down against it shamelessly, desperately seeking friction to relieve the heat searing through her.

Kara nips lightly at Lena’s neck, catching herself before she leaves any sort of mark. She knows now is not the time give Lena a mate bite and the fact that her instincts are already urging her in that direction scares Kara a little. 

But she makes herself set those thoughts aside for now, and focus on the beautiful woman writhing in her arms. “You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Kara breathes, her tone reverent as she reaches out to capture an almost-painfully erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Lena arches in her arms at this new sensation, but rather than bring relief from the heat spiking in her depths, each new way that Kara touches her only leaves her aching for more. She wants everything. She wants Kara inside her. She wants to be filled. Needs it in a primal way that she doesn’t fully understand but feels resonating in her bones, like the very atoms of her body are on fire and Kara is the only one who can save her from the inferno. 

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Kara growls low in her throat and lifts Lena in her arms once more, stumbling blindly down the hall. “Bedroom,” she rumbles. 

“Second left,” Lena tells her and a moment later Kara is lowering her onto her bed. She hovers over Lena for a second, just taking her in, trying to memorize everything about this moment--her blazing green eyes, her parted lips and flushed cheeks, her breasts, swollen with arousal and the hormonal firestorm of her heat, lifting with each breath, as if beckoning Kara to weigh them in her hands, to put her mouth on the tight pink nipple.

And she does just that, making the omega nearly arch off the bed, desperately seeking full-body contact with the alpha hovering just out of reach. Kara sucks and nips and swirls her tongue around the sensitive nub, revelling in Lena’s panting breaths and helpless moans.

She finally pushes the robe off Lena’s shoulders and sweeps her hands down the pale expanse of Lena’s body, parting the fabric as she goes, her thumbs pressing lightly into the hollows above her hip bones. When she trails her fingers through the heat between her legs, she gasps as a flood of moisture rises to her fingertips. 

“Oh, honey, you are so ready,” she rumbles, feeling her wolf close to the surface, the surging hormones constricting her vocal chords, turning her voice to gravel. 

“For you,” Lena moans, lifting her hips into the fleeting touch and groaning in unabashed disappointment when the touch retreats. She squeezes her eyes shut, squeezes her legs together, feeling flames pulse and flare in her belly, the need to soothe the almost unbearable heat driving her nearly insane. 

She whimpers helplessly, the needy sound ripping a snarl from Kara’s throat. “Mine,” she growls. 

“ _ Yours _ ,” Lena promises as hands powerful enough to bend steel gently push her legs apart; as fingers strong enough to catch bullets part her glistening folds like they’re plucking open the petals of a flower. “Oh,  _ yess _ ,” she wails, so ready she can barely think beyond the superhero caught between her legs. “Please, Kara, I need you inside.” 

Her eyes snap open in surprised pleasure when the sudden weight of Kara’s cock presses between her folds. “ _ Yes _ ,” she groans, noting in some distant part of her mind that one of the perks to dating Supergirl was lightning-fast disrobing.

Kara groans too, the primal sound ripped from her chest as her cock slides easily through the wetness coating Lena’s outer lips, the head bumping against Lena’s clit and making the omega whimper and squirm beneath her. 

Bombarded by such heady sensations, Kara goes still for a second, her gaze locked with Lena’s. Time seems to hang suspended for a moment, and it’s just Kara and Lena, a god and her human, breathing each other’s air, hanging on the edge of a cliff together. 

And then suddenly the slim brunette caught in a god’s embrace pushes against Kara’s immovable shoulders. Except...Kara lets herself be moved, lets Lena turn their bodies until she hovers above the alpha, her drenched pussy resting lightly against her cock. 

“I’m done with teasing,” Lena says breathlessly and begins to rub herself firmly against Kara’s cock, swiveling her hips so that the tip of her penis circles around her clit. “ _ Ohh _ that feels so fucking good,” Lena pants, falling forward and catching herself with her hands pressed to Kara’s chest. She squeezes Kara’s breasts reflexively as the pleasure swells and pulses deep in her belly. “God, Kara, I think I’m gonna cum soon…”

The admission is barely out of her mouth when Kara sits up abruptly, separating their bodies, and Lena finds herself suspended in the air above Kara’s lap, her knees on either side of her hips. She hovers on the brink of orgasm, her pussy contracting helplessly around  _ nothing _ , a needy whimper caught in her throat.

“Kara, please,” she manages to choke out and then Kara is there, her cock poised at her opening, the head pushing just inside. “Please, please, I want you.” Lena hears the whine in her voice, feels the deep ache in her belly, feels so empty she could cry. “I need you inside me, Kara,  _ please _ .”

Kara ignores her howling wolf and forces herself to go slow, aware of the delicate human in her arms, overcome by a need to protect her, to keep her safe--even as she makes her come hard in her arms with her cock locked deep inside her. 

She eases inside slowly, inch by inch, until Lena is everywhere, enclosing her length in her tight, slick walls. Almost as soon as she’s fully sheathed, Lena begins to come. She can’t help it. The relief of finally being filled triggers the orgasm that has been brewing like a storm for what feels like hours. Kara can feel the walls of her vagina rippling around her cock and grits her teeth against the orgasm that rises with a fury, demanding she release deep inside this beautiful omega.

But she forces her body to wait, thrusting slowly through Lena’s release, not even letting herself relax when Lena goes soft, stretching languidly as Kara carefully lowers her onto the sheets beneath her, her cock still buried inside her. Lena looks sated and happy and so beautiful that Kara’s hips jerk instinctively, her body pushing her to come deep inside of Lena.

Even though she knows it’s crazy and reckless and way too soon, Kara can’t help but picture Lena with a rounded stomach, her breasts swollen and heavy, her face glowing with happiness. The image forces another pump of her hips and Kara lets out a regretful sigh. “I should pull out, sweetheart,” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Lena lightly on the lips as she begins to withdraw. Everything inside of her is screaming to stay put, to give into the knot forming at the head of her cock, to just let go. But she knows that’s not her choice to make so she forces herself to put distance between their bodies.

She grits her teeth against the immediate sensation of loss, the all-consuming urge to bury her cock inside her fertile omega again. They’re nearly separated when Lena lets out an unhappy mewl and pulls her back into the cove her arms.  

“I’m not done with you yet,” she breathes hotly in her ear.

Kara groans as her cock slides home again. Lena lifts her hips and pushes forward so that Kara bottoms out forcefully on the first thrust. Kara makes herself go still immediately, forces herself to look into the eyes of this insatiable, greedy omega with her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist.

“Baby, wait, if we keep going I’m gonna need to come soon--”

“Then come,” Lena says, her head thrown back and moving restlessly against the pillow. “Come inside me.”

“But Lena if I knot you, you might--”

“I don’t care, I don’t care,” Lena whines, swamped with a need so acute she can barely breathe. “I want you to come inside me. Please, Kara, please.”

Kara can feel her knot growing, feels the growing resistance each time she thrusts into Lena. “I’m gonna come soon,” she says, the movement of her hips becoming erratic as the pleasure builds. “Fuck, I’m gonna come so hard.”

With one final thrust, Kara buries her cock in Lena and releases her seed deep inside her womb. Lena lets out a long moan and Kara can feel her walls contract around her swollen knot, milking her cock over and over until Kara feels herself swell and release all over again. 

Lena makes a soft, contented sound, and relaxes back into the pillow. She traces the muscles in Kara’s back, her fingers sweeping up into her long, blonde hair. She whinces, her brow furrowing with discomfort when Kara tries to shift inside her, the swollen knot too big for her tight channel.

“ _ Oh _ .” She catches her breath when the slight discomfort quickly transforms into pleasure. She shifts her hips ever so slightly beneath Kara, tugging on her knot, making it pulse deep inside. “Oh my god,” she breathes, her tone almost surprised as the orgasm washes through her, leaving her breathless and trembling in Kara’s arms. Dimly she’s aware of Kara shuddering against her, of the burst of warmth as Kara once again cums inside her, but she’s drifting on a current of sleepy pleasure.

When Lena opens her eyes again, Kara is kissing the underside of her jaw, her mouth soft and searching and so gentle that it makes Lena’s heart clench. 

“You’re fretting,” she says with a knowing smile, arching in Kara’s arms when her mouth ghosts over her nipple. “What are you worrying about, love?”

Kara lifts her head and meets her eyes, then looks down the length of their bodies to where they’re still joined, her still-hard cock buried inside an omega in heat. “I came inside you,” Kara says. 

Lena is going to roll her eyes at the obvious statement, but then Kara tilts her hips forward and she feels her heat flare again, the flames somehow still not fully quenched. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she groans, her tone almost pained, lifting her hips to meet Kara’s downward thrusts and then she’s coming again, instinctively squeezing down around Kara’s cock, constricting it, claiming it; she still wants more. 

“Oh  _ Rao _ I’m gonna come again,” Kara cries, feeling herself release at the tip of Lena’s cervix, her seed pumping deep into her womb. 

It takes a few minutes, but when Lena can form full sentences again, she meets Kara’s eyes again and quirks an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

To her surprise and delight, Kara actually  _ blushes _ . “Um...sorry?”

Lena laughs and lifts hers hands to Kara’s face. “Don’t you dare apologize,” she says. “I wanted you to knot me. I  _ needed  _ that from you.” She laughs in disbelief, ghosting her thumb across Kara’s lower lip. 

_ How can someone so powerful have such soft lips? _ she wonders idly, before continuing, her tone part disbelief, part wonder.

“I mean, you don’t understand, Kara, I’ve had intense heats before. Heats where I thought I would go crazy if someone didn’t fuck me. But even when I had sex during those times, I  _ never  _ let  _ anyone _ come inside me. And I sure as shit didn’t let anyone  _ knot _ me.”

Kara studies her for a few long moments, her blue eyes the color of lost oceans on lost planets that Lena can only dream of. “So should I be...flattered?” she asks hesitantly, her expression adorably befuddled, charmingly hopeful. 

“Well...are you?” Lena cocks her head to the side, studying the beautiful alpha above her. The answer suddenly feels immensely important. And not just because their bodies are  _ still _ locked together. (Apparently Kryptonian knots take their sweet time deflating.) 

It’s taken until this moment, being literally connected to Kara, for Lena to fully realize she wants more. So much more. From Kara. From their relationship. She wants dates and movie nights and stolen kisses between business meetings and, yes—pups, too. Children to raise with someone who steals her breath and fills her heart. A life together. 

And she really, really hopes Kara wants those things too. 

“I feel…” Kara lets out a long breath and presses a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead and the tip of her nose. “I feel happier than I ever have. I feel happier than I thought possible.” 

Slowly, deliberately, mindful of the fragile human in her arms, she turns their bodies so that Lena is once again on top of her. Kara smiles when Lena immediately relaxes against her, seemingly resigned to being joined to the alpha for the foreseeable future

“I know what we did has consequences, but I’m prepared to deal with whatever comes along...together, if you’ll have me.” Kara’s voice is still rough and rumbly from her rut, but Lena can hear the uncertainty quavering beneath the alpha bravado. 

“Kara, I just let you knot me.  _ Twice _ . I definitely want to keep you around for as long I can.”

“Deal.” Kara’s grin is bright as the stars she soars through at night. “And I’m pretty sure it was three times. Just saying.”

Lena only laughs and kisses her long and hard, feeling herself settle deep inside as if something she’s been searching for has suddenly been found. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Lena states it without preamble, like the simple truth it is, because her love for Kara has turned out to be the truest and simplest thing in her life. The only thing that makes sense. 

She closes her eyes, feeling her newly satisfied body drifting towards sleep. She feels Kara lift her effortlessly in her arms, whimpering softly when Kara finally withdraws her cock, wishing in some primal part of herself that they could stay connected like that forever. 

Kara nestles her onto the sheets and she curls on her side, smiling when Kara immediately spoons in behind her, pulling their bodies flush. She pushes her ass back into Kara’s body because she’s still an omega in heat and Kara is still the only alpha who’s ever been able to soothe the sharp edges of her heat into a pleasure that flows into soul-deep relief, an answer to a question she’s been waiting her whole life to hear.  

Normally she’s never able to sleep during the peak of her heat, but here she is, on the verge of passing out at seven o’clock in the evening. 

Kara rumbles softly and nips lightly at Lena’s shoulder as the beautiful omega begins to doze in her arms, her breath evening out as she drops into sleep. Kara runs her hand in a slow circle over Lena’s stomach, needing the solid reassurance of Lena’s warmth beneath her fingertips. 

Once again her mind is flooded with images of pups— _ their _ pups. She knows there’s a very good chance that Lena is pregnant after what they just did. And she knows she should be at least a little nervous about how that seemingly imminent reality will change her life, and Lena’s life, forever. 

But she’s not scared. She’s only happy. She feels like she’s exactly where she’s supposed to be, with exactly the woman she’s supposed to be with.

  
  


Kara wakes up before Lena, takes a deep breath, and rumbles quietly as the thick scent of sex and Lena’s lingering heat fills hers nostrils. She can feel her cock harden against Lena’s ass, and struggles not rub and rock against her. She doesn’t want to disturb the sleeping omega just yet. 

Slowly, slowly she sweeps her hand upward from Lena’s stomach to her breast, her fingers tweaking the already-hard nipple. Lena mewls softly in her sleep, her fingers twisting in the sheets. 

Breathless and aching and so in love she could fly apart, Kara spreads her fingers around the firm mound, already swollen and heavy with arousal, and growls softly in her omega’s ear. 

Lena comes to awareness gradually. The first thing that registers is the almost painful spike of pleasure in her belly as Kara fondles her breast, flicking her nipple, making fireworks explode deep inside. Before she even fully processes where she is or what is happening, Lena finds herself parting her legs and arching in Kara’s arms.

“ _ Oh. _ ” She shudders and whimpers, panting because everything feels so good already and it’s not enough and she knows it will never be enough until Kara knots her again. 

She reaches behind her and grabs Kara’s hand, pulling it between her legs. “Look what you’ve done to me,” she groans. Kara snarls and circles her clit, her fingers slipping and sliding through her wetness. “Oh fuck I want you inside me again. Please, Kara, you can pull out this time if you want, but please—”

The growl takes both alpha and omega by surprise--a louder, rougher sound than Kara has ever produced, the sound reverberating from deep in her chest, low and threatening.  _ Deadly _ , is the word that flashes through Lena’s mind followed by a tsunami of arousal that makes her clench deep inside. But Kara has gone still behind her, clearly startled by her wolf’s instinctually aggressive and possessive reaction to Lena’s words. “I-I’m sorry, Lena, I’m not sure--”

“Fuck, you have to knot me again,” Lena moans, turning in Kara arms and pushing the startled alpha onto her back. A moment later she’s straddling Kara’s hips, then sinking down around her cock without ceremony, arching her back and bottoming out on the first thrust. She can’t bear the thought of separating from her again so she simply begins to grind down around Kara’s cock, feeling the head stimulate her deep inside, already swelling to give her what she so desperately craves--an alpha’s seed to fill the emptiness deep inside. 

She doesn’t want Kara to pull out, and Kara’s wolf knows it. She thinks that’s why Kara’s sudden show of aggression didn’t scare her, but aroused her instead. 

Suddenly Kara moves her hands to her hips and begins to lift Lena off of her cock. Immediately Lena whimpers and thrashes, trying in vain to keep the godlet locked between her legs. 

But then Kara is soothing her, promising her she’s not going anywhere, she’s just going to make Lena feel so, so good. Lena can only whimper in response, aching and desperate and shivering with pleasure as Kara handles her like she owns her. Lena is pretty sure she does. 

Still holding her gently in her grip, Kara lowers Lena slightly and rubs the head of her cock all along the brunette’s wet slit. Lena feels the muscles in her legs start to tremble, glad that Kara is certainly strong enough to hold her up. “More, please,” she begs, feeling her hips lurch helplessly. 

Kara doesn’t make her ask more than once: She lowers Lena against her cock, burying the shaft about halfway, before lifting her off again and circling the head around her clit. She keeps up this rhythmic motion--lower, lift, circle--over and over, until Lena is dripping around her cock and her growing knot causes more and more resistance on each thrust. 

Giving in to what she knows they both want, she finally releases Lena’s hips. Immediately the omega sinks down on her cock, burying her to the hilt. Her head drops forward, a low moan of pure ecstasy tumbling from her mouth. “Fuck, it feels like forever since you’ve filled me up and it’s only been a couple of hours.”

“You feel so fucking good, Lena,” Kara groans, feeling her wolf surge to the surface as her knot swells suddenly. She forces it into Lena’s tight channel with one final thrust, feeling herself release deep inside Lena’s body as the orgasm crashes over her in long waves. Above her Lena is trembling and whimpering. The feeling of Kara exploding inside of her fertile, aching womb triggers her orgasm. 

Kara watches Lena rock against her cock, her face awash with stunning, all-consuming pleasure as her inner muscles milk Kara for all she’s worth. As her vagina contracts over and over again around Kara’s swollen knot, she feels a second orgasm rise with a sudden fury, crashing through her as she releases even more sperm deep inside of Lena. 

“ _ Fuckkk _ ,” she groans as Lena slumps against her, their breath coming in short gasps as they both try to recover.

Lena hums softly in the back of her throat, feeling full and satisfied, and brushes her lips against Kara’s. Her blue eyes are dark and searching and just a little bit hungry. Lena knows that hunger is for her and it makes her hips twitch despite how wrung out she feels. She gasps softly and squeezes her eyes shut as a sharp pain twists in her belly. 

Kara’s hands automatically go to Lena’s hips to keep her still, knowing that any movement will hurt the omega. She’s never formed a knot this big, so big that it’s well and truly  _ stuck  _ inside of Lena. Usually there’s at least a little  _ wiggle _ room which makes the experience much more comfortable--even pleasurable. 

“Jeez, I’m sorry Lena. I don’t know why it’s so much bigger this time.”

Lena opens her eyes and smiles down at her beautiful alpha, her blue eyes dark with worry now, her brow furrowed in consternation at her slightest discomfort. “Please don’t apologize, sweetheart,” Lena murmurs, reaching out to trace Kara’s full lower lip. “You’re perfect and this moment is perfect and I honestly wouldn’t change a thing.”

Slowly the clouds clear from Kara’s eyes until she’s beaming up at her gorgeous, raven-haired omega. “You know, If you’re not pregnant after the last twenty-four hours then I think--” 

Kara stops in the middle of her sentence, belatedly realizing that Lena might not really want to joke about the status of her uterus right now, stuck with an alpha between her legs and a swollen knot inside her. 

But Lena’s expression only softens even more. She runs her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair and risks a slight movement forward so that she can kiss her softly. “Darling, if I’m not pregnant after the last twenty-four hours then I think we might need to consult a fertility doctor.”

Kara laughs, beyond relieved that not only does Lena seem unoffended--she seems perfectly content with the situation. “I love you,” she says, tugging Lena down for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, until Kara’s lost in the heat of their bodies again. 

But then Lena gasps and she freezes again. “Fuck, babe, I’m sorry. Is it still hurting or--”

Lena shudders above her, her eyes wide, her lips parted in surprised pleasure. She bows her head forward, whimpering softly as the sudden orgasm washes over her. “Unbelievable,” she gasps, collapsing on Kara’s chest once again. “I have had more orgasms in the last day than I’ve had in...God, I don’t know, it’s just a lot.”

Kara chuckles again, slightly relieved that feeling of Lena rippling and contracting around her didn’t trigger her knot to swell again. Her rut must be tapering off, finally.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Kara tells her quietly, trailing her fingers down Lena’s spine and reveling in the little shiver that runs through the omega. “Do you think we could…I mean if you were interested we could...Sometime I’d like to..” 

She stops, her fingers going still against Lena’s skin, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as a the heat rises in her cheeks.

Lena lifts her head, quirking an eyebrow at the superhero caught between her thighs who just fucked her silly and is now stumbling over basic sentences. “What is it, my love?” she murmurs.

Kara meets her eyes then and Lena loses her breath because she’s so beautiful and hungry and tender and fierce all at once. “I don’t want this to be the last time.”

“The last time what?” Lena asks, truly confused about what Kara is trying to say. 

The uncertainty is suddenly gone from the alpha’s eyes as she slips a hand around the back of Lena’s neck and tugs her lips down to meet hers in a deeply possessive, achingly sweet kiss. When they finally pull apart for air, Kara meets her eyes again. “I’m yours, Lena. Whatever that means in the world of superheroes and alphas and omegas...I’m yours. Please tell me you’ll let me take care of you every day from now on.”

“Well you’re certainly handy to have around when my heat spikes,” Lena says lightly.

She doesn’t mean for the words to sound as cavalier as they do. But the second they’re out of her mouth, she realizes her mistake. 

Kara looks away, her gaze and body hardening against Lena. She tightens her fingers on Lena’s hips and lifts the omega off and away, fighting her wolf’s instinct to snarl when their bodies disconnect. 

Lena curls in on herself on the bed beside Kara, shivering slightly even though the room is warm. The mindless, unbearable burn of her heat has been soothed, but she can still feel her wolf raging at the reality of being separated, even by a few inches, from Kara. She presses a hand to her stomach, imagining the life already taking root in there. What will she do if she doesn’t have Kara? How could she have messed this up so quickly?

Lena’s unconsciously maternal gesture is not lost on Kara and she feels her heart twist, grimacing at her own stupidity. Of course Lena wouldn’t want to keep her around. Kara should be smarter than to trust a vow of love that happens in the middle of desperate, hormonal sex. 

Lena leans towards Kara, trying to catch her eye. “Kara, I didn’t mean…”

Kara waves her off, sitting up and crossing her legs, putting even more space between their bodies. “It’s fine, Lena. You don’t have to explain anything. I know what it’s like to feel that hurt deep inside and wanting to say anything or do anything to make it go away.” 

Lena shivers violently, feeling suddenly desperate to make Kara understand. This is just a stupid misunderstanding! “Kara, please shut up.”

An uncontrollable rumble erupts from Kara’s chest before she reigns in her wolf, the alpha in her grumpy about being bossed around. But she closes her mouth, finally forcing herself to look at Lena again. The omega seems distraught and all Kara wants to do is wrap her in her arms and keep her safe, but she forces herself to listen to the words coming out of Lena’s mouth. 

“Kara, it wasn’t just my hormones talking when I said I love you. I meant that. I’m sorry I was so flippant just now. You honestly scare me sometimes and I revert back to my old, emotionally closed-off ways but I don’t want to be like that with you and...and I’m just sorry.”

Kara blinks at her a couple of times, the corners of her mouth slowly lifting into the beginnings of a smile. “And I’m sorry that I insinuated you would say anything to get me into bed so that you could use me for sex.”

Lena giggles, feeling the relief burst inside of her. “Well, you are kind of hottie.” Kara grins and grabs her around the waist, effortlessly rolling the still-laughing brunette beneath her body. “You are so much more than just a hot bod to me, Kara Danvers. You’re my alpha, my hero, my friend...and now most likely my baby momma.”

Kara cocks her head to the side, considering. “Wouldn’t  _ you  _ be the baby momma because  _ I _ knocked you up?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll just start introducing you as my baby daddy,” she quips, feeling herself go liquid deep inside as Kara starts to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear. 

“Baby Daddy Danvers,” Kara says, making Lena giggle again, the sound trailing off into a moan when Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot. “I like the sound of that.” 


	2. As You Wish

They’re halfway through a movie when Lena gets up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen. A rumbling warning growl rises in her chest as soon as Lena breaks the physical contact between their bodies.

“Oh, shush,” Lena scolds her fondly. “I’m just getting a snack.”

Kara shivers and rolls her shoulders, trying to ease the tension in her neck. She’s used to feeling a certain amount of irrational possessiveness where Lena is concerned but this seems a little ridiculous. Her reaction could simply be due to the fact that her rut is starting. She can already taste Lena’s heat coalescing in the air between them, a bouquet of flowers and sex and something else elusive.

Kara watches her lovely raven-haired omega move around the kitchen, slicing an apple and some cheese and putting it on a plate. She feels the sharp ache of desire flare in her stomach, the urge to touch Lena suddenly so acute that she loses her breath. An instinctual need that resonates in her blood, in her bones, drives her off the couch and into the kitchen. Before Lena can turn away from the counter she feels Kara’s hands on her waist, holding her in place while she drags her nose throw her hair, brushing her lips against the nape of her neck.

“I can’t stand to be separated from you right now,” Kara admits breathlessly, spinning Lena in her arms and burying her face in her neck.

Lena would laugh at the fact that this sudden show of alpha possessiveness was seemingly triggered by getting up to make a snack, but _damn_ does it feel good when she kisses her neck right... _there,_ and nibbles right... _there._ She’s about to say, _Don’t stop_ , when Kara does just that, lifting her head and giving Lena an almost startled look of recognition.

“You smell different,” Kara says.

“Yeah, because I’m in heat and you’re turning me on.” Lena is impatient and wiggles in Kara’s arms, wanting more of her kisses, more of her mouth, more of her hands everywhere.

“No, sweetheart, _really_ different,” Kara says, her voice softening. Her embrace is somehow tighter and more gentle all at once. “Lena, I think you’re...I think you’re pregnant.”

Lena shouldn’t be surprised. It was only a few weeks ago they were lying in Lena’s bed talking about the near-inevitability of this exact situation. And yet...she’s scared. She feels her stomach drop with equal parts excitement and trepidation.

“You really think so?” she asks, ashamed at how frail her voice suddenly sounds.

Kara nods. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice something sooner! You must be almost four weeks along by now.”

She’s so swept up in the sudden reality of Lena’s pregnancy after harboring a secret hope for the last few weeks, that Kara barely registers the sudden hesitancy of the omega in her arms. Lena shivers and presses closer to Kara, the edges of her anxiety softening slightly when her body settles against Kara’s, the muscular lines of her body melding with Lena’s, making her feel anchored and safe.

But Lena still feels like something is missing.

She’s beyond happy about the life taking root inside of her, and yet her wolf is on edge, unsure of herself. It makes Lena want to glance over her shoulder to make sure there’s no danger sneaking up behind her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Lena snaps her gaze back to Kara’s face, quickly noting the worry and confusion in her eyes. “Yes, yes, of course,” she says quickly. Too quickly.

Kara narrows her eyes in suspicion. “Mm-hmm,” she hums quietly, clearly unconvinced, before reaching for Lena’s hand and leading her over to the couch.

Kara sits down first and then pulls Lena towards her until the beautiful, flustered omega finally gives in and straddles Kara’s lap. She leans back against Kara’s thighs and watches Kara watching her.

“You’re scared,” Kara guesses easily, running her hands up Lena’s thighs before holding her hips loosely in her cosmic grip. “What are you scared of?”

“Losing you,” Lena blurts out before she can even think to hold it in. Just saying it out loud makes her stomach clench and roll. God, what would she do without her?

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Kara says, reaching for Lena’s hand and tugging until she meets her eyes again. “I’m not going _anywhere_. You’re stuck with me.”

Lena nods. The words should be enough. She wants them to be. But they’re not. She can feel her wolf pacing, beyond agitated that Kara hasn’t figured out _exactly_ what Lena wants by now. “It’s just that…” She stops. Closes her eyes. Takes a breath. Opens her eyes. Closes them again. “I don’t have a bite. A mate bite.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, her hands shooting out to hold Lena’s hips again as if to keep her in place (not that Lena would ever dream of moving). “You-you want a mate bite?” she asks, struggling to keep the excitement from her voice.

Lena grins. “Well, only if you’re the one giving it, stud.”

“Yeah, yeah, _yes_ ,” Kara says, nodding enthusiastically to make up for her sudden inability to string together coherent sentences. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up before, I just thought…”

She tilts her head to the side, realizing suddenly she’s not exactly sure _why_ she didn’t bring up mating with Lena sooner. She should’ve done it the minute Lena said _I love you_ and she said it back, the minute she knotted her for the first (or fifth) time.

Even Supergirl can be a coward sometimes.

“I was scared you wouldn’t want me,” Kara admits, squeezing her eyes shut against how silly the statement sounds now. She could get away with using it on their first night together, maybe, but not now. Not when Lena is sitting in her lap looking so beautiful and so trusting and so much better than any dream Kara’s ever had.

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand and places it on her stomach, smiling softly at the look of stunned awe etched across her alpha’s gorgeous face. “I want you,” Lena tells her simply, looping her arms around Kara’s neck as the alpha continues to stroke her thumb across her lower belly beneath the loose cotton tee she’s wearing, the touch at once reverent and tender, soothing and exciting. “I love you, Kara. I want you to claim what’s yours. I want everyone to know whose pups these are, who I belong to. I want your bite.”

Kara groans quietly, lifting her head to look into Lena’s blazing green eyes. “I wanted to bite you the very first time we were together,” Kara tells her, the admission making the green go dark like a forest at night.

Lena whimpers softly, feeling her stomach tighten with pleasure at the mere thought of being claimed by Kara in this primordial, animalistic way, the final bond her wolf is howling for. She inches forward along Kara’s thighs, groaning at the friction against her already-damp panties.

She watches Kara’s eyes go dark and then the blonde’s hands are sliding away from her stomach and pulling her forward with a firm grip on her hips. Lena moans softly, she can’t help it, and tilts her head back, unconsciously baring her throat. She settles herself directly over the bulge in Kara’s pants and grinds down, biting down hard on her lower lip as the pleasure curls deep inside.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she pants, gripping Kara’s shoulders for support as she continues to grind down against her, the friction against her clit immediately driving her right to the edge.

But she’s so hungry for Kara. Hungry to be connected to her. She doesn’t want to come this way, so she forces herself to go still, smiling when Kara groans in protest. “Why’d you stop? I thought you were about to--”

“I was,” Lena confirms breathlessly. “I am.” Her hips lurch forward, desperately seeking more stimulation. “Oh god, I’m so close,” she whines, shivering and needy. “I want you inside me. Please, Kara, I just need to feel you.”

“Shh, I’ve got you baby,” Kara murmurs and Lena once again gives thanks for having a superhero girlfriend as Kara somehow manages to jostle them both out of their undergarments without much fuss.

Kara grips her around the waist and positions herself at Lena’s entrance, but then lets her raven-haired girl take the lead. To Kara’s surprise, Lena goes slowly, lowering herself until only the tip of Kara’s cock is enclosed inside her and then stopping.

Lena moans loudly, circling her pelvis over and over, and groaning again when the broad head of Kara’s penis rubs against her g-spot. “God this feels so fucking good,” she pants, feeling the first ripples of release expand inside of her before she’s coming apart in Kara’s arms, shaking and beautiful and completely undone.

Kara groans at the feeling of Lena coming, gritting her teeth against the almost overpowering urge to bury her cock deep inside of Lena and let go. But she waits. Waits for Lena to catch her breath. Waits for her to give Kara that sleepy slow-blink smile that means her alpha has done so, so good. Waits for the future mother of her children to lean forward and kiss her deeply, before Kara finally gives in and lifts her hips, wanting more, wanting everything. Lena immediately responds by sinking down around Kara’s cock, letting out a sob of pleasure at the feeling of being so gloriously filled and stretched.

“I want you to come inside me,” she says, rocking forward almost lazily, watching the exquisite pleasure flicker across Kara’s face.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lena,” Kara says, feeling humbled by the woman in her arms. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Lena says, then bites her lip when she feels Kara’s knot start to grow, creating new and delicious friction with every movement of her hips.

Kara tips her head forward and captures one perfectly pink-tipped nipple in her mouth. Lena mewls and thrashes, gasping sharply as pleasure crackles through her like an electrical current with a direct line between her breast and her clit.

Startled by the intensity of Lena’s reaction, Kara eases back slightly, but Lena quickly digs her fingers into her long blonde hair, keeping her head in place. “Don’t you _dare_ stop,” she growls, the movement of her hips growing quick and erratic.

Kara happily goes back to work, alternating between one breast and the other as they continue to rock against each other, their movements gradually becoming more and more frenzied.

“Oh fuck I’m so close,” Lena whines.

Kara finally lifts her head away from Lena’s breasts long enough to take in the sight of her radiant mate, poised at the precipice and waiting for Kara to tip her over the precipice.

Lena tilts her head back, gripping Kara’s shoulders hard, grinding down against the delicious pressure of Kara’s impossibly hard cock inside of her. Kara feels the urge to bite rise with a fury inside of her and this time she doesn’t fight it.

As soon as her teeth break skin, Lena explodes in her arms, wailing in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through her.

Kara can only hold out against the onslaught of sensation for so long, and with one last hard thrust of her hips, she buries herself deep inside of her omega and comes harder than she can ever remember.

In the midst of her orgasm, Kara is dimly aware of Lena’s mouth against her neck, sucking and nipping and then finally _biting_. The sensation of being so thoroughly claimed by the woman she loves triggers an even deeper release. Kara feels herself spill her seed deep inside of Lena, her hips pumping helplessly over and over again.

When the waves of release finally subside, Kara wraps her arms around Lena and turns them on the bed so Kara is above her. Kara tilts her hips back ever so slightly and rumbles contentedly at the resistance she feels, the feeling of being so thoroughly locked together with her omega.

“You like this, don’t you? Being locked inside of me?” Lena’s voice is breathless and sated and Kara can’t help but grin down at her.

“More than anything,” she confirms, but then her smile falters slightly. “I know it’s not the most comfortable thing for you, so sometimes I feel a little guilty for liking it so much.”

Lena snorts beneath her, the undeniably unladylike sound drawing a laugh from Kara. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Lena says, resting her hand in the center of Kara’s chest and tapping gently, “but I’m pretty sure I asked you to knot me every single time, so no more feeling guilty. And it’s not that unpleasant actually. I love feeling connected to you. And my wolf is never more content than when she has you this way.”

She smiles and shivers slightly, suddenly swamped with an urge to be even closer to the alpha hovering above her. She wants to feel her everywhere, to crawl inside her skin. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her down, wanting to be covered and claimed, wanting to know that she’s wanted, that her pups are wanted, that they’ll always be protected.

“I think being pregnant with your pups makes me even more of a goner for you,” Lena admits, burying her nose against Kara’s neck, lips brushing over the fresh mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her mate bite. Her mate. _Hers._

“Fine by me, sweetheart,” Kara murmurs. “I’m all yours. Only yours.”

Lena smiles up at her dreamily, gasping softly when Kara suddenly lifts her hips away and withdraws her cock. Her knot has gone down, but she’s still hard, so when Lena whines unhappily at being separated, she simply maneuvers their bodies so that she’s lying behind Lena, their bodies pressed together all along their lengths.

Lena whimpers softly and parts her legs, moaning in pleasure when Kara immediately thrusts against her, the tip of her cock sliding through her folds and pressing just inside.

“Oh _fuck_ you feel so good,” Lena whines. She’s almost complaining, pressing her hips back against Kara, wanting to be filled again.

Kara rumbles quietly, running her hand up along the gentle curve of Lena’s stomach until she’s cradling one swollen breast in her palm. She runs her thumb over the erect peak, groaning deep in her chest when Lena whimpers and arches in her arms, pushing her ass back against Kara’s crotch.

“God, they’re so sensitive,” Lena moans, her breath catching when Kara tweeks her nipple again. “I think I could come just from you doing... _that._ ”

“Don’t hold back,” Kara says, encouraging the movement of Lena’s hips with gentle thrusts of her own.

“Oh, I _am_ gonna come,” Lena whimpers, arching in Kara’s arms as her body ripples with release, an undeniable rush of love and belonging bursting in her chest as Kara sucks gently on her mate bite, her fingers playing counterpoint against her nipples.

Lena shivers and grabs Kara’s hand, pressing it low on her stomach. “You got me?”

Kara feels her wolf howl and thrash inside her, wanting nothing more than to prove herself to Lena. Kara presses gently against the impossibly soft skin beneath her fingertips, imagining the uniquely powerful creatures her and Lena’s children will be.

“I’ve got you. I’ll never let anything happen to you, or our pups. I promise.”

Lena sighs happily, pressing back against Kara’s cock, groaning in satisfaction when it slips in deeper. “You always know just what to say.”

Kara squeezes her eyes shut and groans, pressing her forehead between Lena’s shoulder blades as the walls of Lena’s vagina ripple with aftershocks from her last orgasm, making an already tight fit even tighter. “Oh Rao, Lena, I love you so much.”

“Mmm,” Lena hums, beyond words. She can already feel herself tiptoeing towards another release.

She tilts her head back, reaching behind her to hook her hand around Kara’s neck, guiding her mouth towards the mark on her neck. “ _Bite_ ,” she moans, crying out when the feeling of Kara’s teeth against her skin sends her crashing into another orgasm.

Kara is helpless against the tidal wave of sensation coursing through her body. The feeling of Lena coming apart in her arms, her breathless command, her wildflower smell and dark chocolate taste--it’s too potent a mixture for Kara to resist. With a helpless groan of pure, primal pleasure, she buries herself to the hilt and comes in long shuddering waves with her omega caught safely in her arms.

 

[]

 

“You know, before you jumped on me, I was in the process of procuring a snack for myself.”

Lena’s teasing tone makes Kara grin. She tightens her hold around the brunette’s waste and rolls on top of her. She leans down and kisses her way along Lena’s jaw, ending with a soft nip on her bottom lip. “Hungry?” she says, her voice low and husky.

It makes Lena shiver, a burst of heat flaring in her stomach. “You’re making me hungrier by the second,” she admits with a sigh. “But I still need food.”

“Hrmph,” Kara huffs into her neck, sucking lazily on her mark on Lena’s neck. “I don’t know if I can let you out of this bed.”

“You would deny your mate and future children sustenance?” Lena says with a giggle, twisting her fingers in Kara’s hair and tugging gently until the blonde meets her eyes. “I really want mint chip ice cream. And salt and vinegar chips.”

Kara makes a face. “What a combo. Way to be a stereotype, babe.”

“Salt and sweet. Makes perfect sense,” Lena insists.

Kara just shakes her head fondly and drops one last kiss on her beautiful omega’s pink lips. “If you insist, my love,” she says with a teasing wink. “Why don’t you stay warm in bed while I run down the street to fulfill your weird food fantasies.”

Lena hums happily, already burrowing back under the covers. “I like this plan.”

 

[]

 

Kara is just walking out of the corner bodega when her stomach drops with an overwhelming sense of dread. _Lena_. Her wolf surges inside her, a low growl rolling from her chest, and she immediately breaks into a run. Within a minute she’s back in Lena’s building, and a second later she’s bursting through her front door, her eyes instantly tracking to Lena.

She can’t see anything else.

She goes to her immediately, rumbling and fretting, and pulls her against her body, burying her nose in her neck and inhaling deeply. She doesn’t appear hurt and Kara’s wolf settles slightly. “Are you okay?” she asks, her voice low and gravely from the surge adrenaline.

Lena nods but lifts onto her toes so that Kara can feel her body, feel her heartbeat, so that her wolf can rest knowing her mate is safe. “I was just taken by surprise, that’s all. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Kara rumbles unhappily again, slipping her hand under the back of Lena’s shirt and pressing her palm against the warm skin. “Taken by surprise?” she asks,

“You know, for a superhero, your powers of observation are shockingly lacking.”

For the first time since bursting through the door, Kara relaxes her laser-like focus on Lena and realizes they are not alone in the apartment. She spins around at the sound of her sister’s voice, a smile breaking across her face.

“Alex! What are you doing here?”

“Terrifying your girlfriend, apparently,” Alex says dryly.

Lena blushes, looking flustered. “I just...There’s some stuff that...I thought maybe Kara would…” She gives up and closes her mouth, realizing she has no idea where to start.

Kara just grins and wraps her arm around Lena, tugging her against her side. “I have so much to tell you, Alex.”

“You’re mated to Lena?”

“How did you--”

“You practically ripped the door off its hinges a second ago and I’m pretty sure Lena wasn’t _actually_ in danger.”

Kara blinks at her, not quite following her sister’s instant logic. Alex rolls her eyes and tries again. “Only newly mated wolves are so hyper-aware of their mate that a moment of nerves would trigger such a powerful response.” She pauses, tilting her head to the side and squinting at them as if working out a problem. “And now that I’m thinking about it, even being newly mated doesn’t _quite_ explain Kara’s over-the-top protectiveness which probably means there’s _another_ reason for her to be acting this way…”

Alex trails off slowly, her eyes first narrowing in suspicion and then widening with a burst of insight. “You’re pregnant,” she guesses.

Lena nearly claps. She can’t believe it. “That was pretty impressive.” She pokes Kara lightly in the ribs, making the superhero squeak very heroically. “Your sister’s kind of a badass.”

Now it’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “Way to steal our thunder, Alex! You guessed both the surprises.”

Alex smirks, looking smug. “Agent Danvers, at your service.” She gives them both a mock salute before grinning and closing the space between them. She reaches out to squeeze Lena’s hand and pulls Kars into a long hug.

“I’m really happy for you,” she murmurs into her little sister’s ear, then pulls back to meet her eyes. “You’re going to make great parents.”

Kara smiles back at her, her eyes welling with tears. She’s about to respond when Lena speaks up beside her. “I’m really happy we’re all having this moment together, but I have a really important question for you, Kara.”

Kara immediately turns to her, slipping a hand around her waist and tugging her close. “Tell me.”

Lena smiles mischievously and leans up on her toes, pressing a quick kiss to her mate’s lips, before looping her arms around her neck and leaning back in her embrace. “Do you have my ice cream?”

Alex snickers beside them. “I like her priorities.”

Kara only grins indulgently and drops a kiss on the tip of Lena’s nose. “I dropped the bag in the hall. I’ll go grab it.”

“If either my chips or my ice cream is damaged you’ll have to make another trip, you know.”

Kara saunters off towards the not-quite-unhinged front door, flashing an indulgent smile over her shoulder. “As you wish, dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always much appreciated. :)


	3. Made To Love You

It’s still dark out when Lena wakes up, her body already curling toward Kara even before consciousness comes on fully. She drapes her leg across the sleeping alpha’s hips and smiles when Kara’s fingers curl instinctively around the outside of her thigh, keeping her anchored in place. 

Lena rolls on top of her slowly-awakening mate, sighing softly when Kara’s thigh nestles between her legs, sending a surge of pleasure rolling through her belly. 

“You better be planning on waking up soon,” Lena murmurs, biting her lip to hold in a moan when her breasts brush across Kara’s. 

Her breasts seem to be getting more sensitive by the day. It only takes the slightest touch from Kara to send heat spiraling down her spine.  

“Mmm,” Kara rumbles. She wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and pulls her tight against her body, tilting her hips up as Lena rocks down against her, giving her beautiful omega exactly what she needs even before she opens her eyes. 

“What’s in it for me?” she asks, blinking the sleep from her eyes and grinning up at her like she knows  _ exactly _ what’s in it for her. 

Lena huffs at her even as her body dissolves with want. “Well,” she says conversationally, trying and failing to keep her tone even, “let’s see.” 

Smiling wickedly, she sits up, still straddling Kara’s hips. She reaches for the hem of the loose cotton tee she sleeps in and pulls it up and over her head in one motion. Her breasts, uncovered and swollen from pregnancy and arousal, lift with the movement and Kara groans beneath her, her grip on the omega’s hips tightening reflexively. 

She can’t believe the beauty laid bare before her eyes. “ _ Rao _ , Lena, you...you’re perfect,” she breathes, stunned into stillness and near-incoherence. 

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so,” Lena breathes, rocking her hips indolently against Kara’s smooth, muscled stomach. “Of course, if you’re too tired, I could probably take care of things by myself for a while.”

A low growl rises in Kara’s chest, her expression turning fierce and possessive at the mere  _ prospect _ of not being able to touch Lena right now. 

Lena’s body is ripe and ethereal and primordially female. Even though she’s just barely three months pregnant, Kara can already see the gentle swell below Lena’s belly button that wasn’t there before. Kara wants her more and more every day. 

Moving deliberately, Kara tightens her hold on Lena’s hips and effortlessly maneuvers her underneath her body so that their positions are reversed. Lena squirms and moans when she finds herself pinned. “I guess you’re awake then?”

“As if I’d actually sleep through this,” Kara says, leaning forward and kissing the spot behind Lena’s ear that always makes her gasp. 

As if on cue, Lena whimpers, tightening her legs around Kara’s hips, her back arching helplessly as Kara makes the heat simmering in her belly flare and crackle to life. “I want you all the time,” she pants, sounding breathless and slightly disbelieving. Her breath hitches when Kara reaches up to swipe her thumb across her nipple. “It’s all your fault.”

“Is it now?” Kara asks, her tone just shy of arrogant as she leans down, catching Lena’s mouth in a searing, possessive kiss that makes a low whine of pure want rise in the omega’s throat. 

Lena knows it’s part alpha and part superhero that infuses Kara’s tone with that edge of smug pride. But it’s also just the truth. With their pups in her belly and a mark on her neck and her heart full, she belongs to Kara in a way that goes beyond reason. It is an essential truth that sings in her blood. Her body aches to be connected to her all the time. 

“You know it is,” she breathes unevenly, barely holding on to the thread of their conversation. “This is  _ all  _ your fault.”

Kara growls in acknowledgment, feeling the omega tighten like a bow beneath her as she touches her. Lena feels herself get impossibly wet. She knows Kara can feel her against her stomach, and she knows it must be driving the alpha wild. Her suspicions are confirmed when Kara growls softly and lightly pinches the nipple caught between her fingers, the snarl softening to an exultant moan when Lena cries out. 

“Oh!” Lena presses her hand over Kara’s on her breast, their fingers intertwining as Lena’s hips jerk against her stomach, the pleasure spiking suddenly deep inside and spreading outwards like ripples on a pond. “ _ Kara _ ,” she moans helplessly, clinging to the solid reassurance of her body as her very essence takes flight. “Oh God, I’m coming.”

“Oh  _ yeah _ ,” Kara murmurs, her heart skittering in her chest as Lena trembles like a plucked string beneath her, head thrown back, neck arched in invitation. Kara can’t help but lean forward and suck on the mark she left on Lena’s neck just a couple months before. 

The sensation sends Lena spiraling into another release, her chest heaving, her heart soaring. Kara groans and presses her mouth against the bounding pulse in her throat, trailing her lips down her neck and over her chest, before taking a nipple into her mouth and flicking the tip of her tongue over the sensitive nub. 

Lena mewls and thrashes, her hips lurching when Kara repeats the motion. She can feel the pressure starting to build again between her legs when Kara abruptly pulls her mouth away and shifts further down on the bed. Lena whines softly, instantly missing the hard press of her alpha’s body between her legs. 

“Shh,” Kara says, reaching up to smooth her fingers between Lena’s breasts. “I’ll be back.”

Lena lifts onto her elbows and looks down the length of her body, watching as Kara presses a light kiss just below her belly button, before resting her ear against the soft, smooth skin. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asks, reaching out with one hand to scratch her fingers across Kara’s scalp, the light touch pulling a satisfied rumble from Kara’s chest. 

“I’m listening to our pups,” Kara tells her matter-of-factly.  

Lena giggles at her, feeling contentment swell in her chest at the way Kara says  _ our pups _ . “Oh yeah? How many do we have in there?”

Kara is quiet for a second, and Lena realizes with a sudden start that Kara probably  _ can _ hear their pups. Of course she can. Which means she can easily count the heartbeats fluttering inside her. 

A moment later Kara lifts her head and looks up at her, her blue eyes sparkling like a sunlit lake. “You want to know?” she asks.

Lena nods immediately. “Yes.”

“Two.” Kara’s grin is wide and bright and takes the breath from Lena’s chest. She reaches for the alpha immediately, feeling her throat close with emotion at the reality of the life— _ lives _ —they created together. 

Sensing the rolling tide of emotions surging through her mate, Kara rumbles reassuringly and covers Lena’s body with her own once again. Lena presses her face into Kara’s neck and inhales deeply, anchoring herself in the scent of her mate—a unique mixture that calls to the very cells in her blood. 

“I love you so much,” Kara murmurs, letting herself anchor and be anchored. She never knew what belonging meant until she found this brave, beautiful, raven-haired omega. 

Lena wraps her arms around her shoulders and squeezes her eyes shut, feeling overwhelmed in the best way. She loves the weight of Kara’s body over hers, the light kisses along her jaw, but she wants more. She wants to feel Kara everywhere. 

Without preamble or warning, she reaches between their bodies and grips Kara’s cock in her hand, squeezing slowly and sighing in equal parts triumph and anticipation when Kara lets out a deep groan in response. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kara curses, already lost to the blizzard of sensation. Desire has been brewing like a distant storm since she opened her eyes this morning and found Lena hovering above her, but now the hard pulse of  _ want  _ and  _ need  _ and  _ mine  _ explodes deep inside her.  

“I want you inside, Kara,  _ please _ .”

All Kara wants to do is push Lena’s hands away and sink inside her— _ hard _ —but she forces herself to wait, forces back the avalanche of wanting. She can never afford to forget that Lena is human. The pups in her belly may be half-god, but their mother has bones that would shatter under the full force of her mate’s strength. 

She has never come close to hurting Lena; she’s honestly never questioned her ability to keep her omega safe—even from her own power—but now there is a new tenderness infused into every single touch. Kara is patient and endlessly gentle and while there is a part of Lena that craves the roughness that seems to be gone from her alpha’s repertoire, she also can’t help but melt under the reverent, worshipful attention.

So many people think Supergirl’s power is boundless but Kara knows there are limits even to a hero’s abilities. She is humbled by the unique power of the omega in her arms—the ability to carry their pups and bring them into the world safely. 

Kara waits for Lena to meet her eyes, then presses forward slowly, going still once again when the tip of her cock slips into Lena’s tight channel. She squeezes her eyes shut and arches her neck, swamped with pleasure so intense it takes every ounce of restraint she has not to bury herself to the hilt and come right then and there. 

“ _ Rao _ , you feel so fucking good Lena.”

Lena moans and squirms beneath her, tilting her hips up in a futile attempt to pull Kara deeper. “I need you, Kara,  _ please _ I really need you—” 

Kara silences her cries with a firm kiss, sucking lightly on Lena’s lower lip as she gradually shifts her hips forward, filling her inch by inch until she’s fully seated inside the omega. She lets out a deep guttural groan, feeling her cock twitch and pulse deep inside of Lena. 

Lena immediately clamps down around her cock, crying out in surprised pleasure as the feeling of being filled and stretched sends her crashing into an immediate release. Kara groans again, pumping her hips in shallow thrusts as Lena’s walls ripple around her cock. “I think I’m…”

She can’t even finish her sentence before the orgasm pulls her under like an irresistible riptide and steals her breath. She releases deep inside of Lena, her body curling over her omega, the pleasure stunning and bright. 

She feels her knot teasing Lena’s entrance and feels a current run through her cock, urging her to push past the slight resistance and lock their bodies together. 

Lena whimpers beneath her, her head moving restlessly against the pillow. “Do it, knot me,” she begs, lost to the cloying emptiness that balloons inside of her. She wants to be closer to Kara, to feel her essence filling the deepest places inside of her, laying claim to what already belongs so fully to the godlet caught between her legs. 

Kara jogs her hips forward slightly and Lena parts her lips in pleasure, feeling the stinging pressure give way to a burning fullness that sends her hurtling towards another orgasm. 

“Oh,  _ yesss _ ,” she cries, digging her fingernails into Kara’s hips, holding the alpha against her as she peaks again, coming in long shuddering waves. 

Kara groans helplessly, her hips pumping over and over again as she releases everything she has inside her omega. Love and contentment pulse in her chest, edged with a deep current of possession and protectiveness that resounds in the cosmic sinews of her body. 

She was made to love Lena. To protect her and bring her pleasure and keep her safe for as many days as Kara has left. 

“Lena, I—”

She closes her eyes and presses her face against Lena’s neck, smelling her own scent and Lena’s mixed together in a heady cocktail of sex and love and belonging. 

Lena sweeps her fingers through the damp blonde curls. She can feel Kara’s hesitation and wants to banish it. “What is it, my love?” 

Kara lifts her head again, fixing Lena with a stare as boundless as the ocean. “I wanted to say thank you,” she tells her. 

Lena almost laughs, but catches herself, sensing the absolute seriousness behind Kara’s words. Instead she curls her fingers around the back of Kara’s neck and arches ever-so-slightly in her arms. 

Deep inside of her, Kara’s cock pulses and Lena immediately feels an answering swell of pressure. Very slowly, very deliberately, she squeezes Kara with her inner muscles, feeling the alpha tremble and sigh and finally give in to the gently cresting release. 

In the middle of her orgasm, Kara reaches between them and swipes her thumb across Lena’s already-sensitive clit, sending the omega spiraling into her most intense release yet. 

Long moments later, Lena opens her eyes again and smiles dreamily up at Kara. 

The sleepy, sated look on Lena’s face pulls a protective growl from Kara’s chest. “ _ Mine. _ ”

“All yours, only yours,” Lena confirms, feeling herself start to drift. “You never need to thank me for loving you, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same.”

Kara smiles down at her, before nuzzling her nose into her neck and sucking lightly on her mate bite. Lena sighs deeply, and Kara can tell she’s about to fall asleep. They won’t be able to separate for a while longer, so Kara carefully rolls to the side, pulling Lena with her until the sleepy omega is sprawled on top of her chest. 

Kara pulls the sheet up over her waist, trailing her fingers up and down the smooth expanse of her back, releasing a deep soothing rumble from her chest. The sound is almost a purr and makes Lena shiver and burrow closer, before dropping off to sleep safe in the cove of her mate’s arms. Kara kisses her forehead and lets out contented sigh, following her mate into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Hometown Hero

Kara is going to break something. Or maybe some _ one  _ depending on how things go. 

They’ve been standing in line at Starbucks for about fifteen minutes and for fourteen of those fifteen minutes, a man has been sitting at a corner table all but  _ leering _ at Lena. 

Kara can’t help the intermittent growls that bubble up from her chest at the perceived encroachment on her territory. She slips her hand around Lena’s waist and pulls her against her body with a possessive rumble. 

At first Lena simply rolls her eyes at Kara’s show of possessiveness and focuses on what she’s going to order, but with each passing minute she can feel the tension rise in Kara’s body, the aggressive pheromones rolling off her in waves. It’s making Lena want to forget about ordering coffee. It’s making her so wet she can barely think. 

Ahead of them, a couple of customers are holding up the line ordering ridiculously specific lattes. Realizing it’ll still be a couple of minutes at least, Lena turns to face Kara, looping her arms around her neck and waiting for the alpha to meet her eyes. She forces herself to relax in Kara’s arms, projecting calm even though she’s so turned on her wolf is edgy, whining to be closer to Kara. 

As the lines of their bodies meld together, Kara finally shifts her thunderous gaze to Lena’s face. Lena clenches deep inside, loving Kara’s fury despite herself, loving the desperate need rising in her alpha’s eyes and wanting it never to go away. 

“He’s staring at you,” Kara grumbles, her voice gravelly as her agitated wolf pushes the threads of her control.   

Lena finally spares a glance over at the man Kara is referring to. He glances up from his book briefly and smiles at her before returning his attention to the text, clearly more interested in whatever fictional story is unfolding before him than her. 

Lena bites her lip and looks back at Kara. “Sweetheart,” she murmurs, “and I mean this in the most loving way possible, but...I think you’re maybe being a little bit overly sensitive?” 

Kara growls softly, but the sound only makes Lena’s smile widen. She rests her palm against Kara’s cheek, swiping her thumb across her lower lip. “I don’t think he cares about me at all, my love.”

Kara grumbles something along the lines of  _ He definitely looked over here at  _ least  _ twice but whatever _ before rolling her shoulders back and letting out a long breath. “Okay, you’re right. I’m totally chill.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Lena purrs, trailing a finger down her chest as she moves away, taking a few steps forward as the line finally begins to move again. 

“ _ Totally _ chill,” Kara mutters to herself, her eyes fixed on Lena as she walks ahead of her towards the counter. She swallows thickly, feeling the heightened protectiveness morph swiftly into pure, unadulterated desire until all she can think about is having Lena underneath her. 

She wants to grab Lena’s hips and pull her back against her body. She wants to fit her ass into the curve of her pelvis and run her hands over her gently swelling stomach, then down into—

“ _ Kara. _ ”

Kara snaps her gaze back up to Lena’s face. “Yes. Sorry, uh...what?” 

“What would you like to drink?” Lena asks, fighting not to giggle at the completely bewildered look on Kara’s face. She meant to tease her, yes, but Kara’s brain seems to have short circuited. Her pupils are wide and ringed with gold and Lena knows her wolf is simmering just below the surface.

Lena reaches for her hand and tugs her closer, turning to address the barista who’s been patiently waiting for her order this whole time.  

Kara is vaguely aware of Lena ordering for her and tossing a very generous tip in the jar, but she’s lost again in daydreams of what she’s going to do to Lena when they’re finally home alone. If she can make it that long. She thinks maybe she should be embarrassed, but she can’t find it in herself to care. 

The farther along Lena gets in her pregnancy the more Kara’s protective instincts are on a hair trigger. Kara has seen it happen with friends whose mates are having pups, but the reality is more overwhelming than she could’ve imagined. All she wants to do is take Lena home so that she can run her hands all over her body and claim every inch as her own. 

She watches through a haze as Lena pays and collects their coffees, moving toward the condiment bar while Kara crowds close behind her.

As soon as Lena sets their coffees on the counter to add cream, Kara grabs her hand and drags her down the hall towards the bathroom. It’s blessedly empty and Kara pulls Lena inside. She quickly closes and locks the door before dragging Lena against her body and burying her face in her neck. 

Lena gasps softly, tilting her head back, exposing her throat in submission to her mate. Kara growls softly as Lena melts against her, wrapping her arms around her alpha’s neck and arching into her body. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” Kara says, an undeniable snarl in her voice. 

“Yours,” Lena whimpers. 

“He  _ was _ looking at you,” Kara growls, sweeping her hands underneath the back of Lena’s shirt and pressing her strong fingers into her lower back. 

Lena moans softly as the firm touch eases the tension that’s been plaguing her lower back recently, and presses her nose against Kara’s neck, inhaling deeply. “He wasn’t,” she says. “But even if he was, you have nothing to worry about. No one is going to take me away from you.”

Kara’s eyes flash, her wolf surging close to the surface at the simple suggestion that any other reality besides Lena belonging to her could even be possible. On some level she knows she’s overreacting, but she’s lost to the roaring tide of her biology, her deeply rooted instincts. Lena is  _ hers _ , only hers. No one else will ever touch her or pull those soft needy sounds from her throat. 

“I love you so much,” Kara groans, lifting Lena in her arms as if she weighs nothing—and to Kara, she truly does. 

Lena immediately locks her legs around Kara’s waist, whimpering helplessly when the bulge between Kara’s legs grinds against her clit. “You’re gonna make me come right away if you— _ oh— _ if you keep doing that.” Lena gasps, her breath catching as the pleasure blooms deep inside. “ _ Oh— _ soon.”

“Do it,” Kara urges softly, her voice a gravelly rumble that makes Lena shiver, makes her hips jerk. “I want to feel you come.”

Then suddenly Kara’s fingers are flicking across the tight bud of her nipple. Twin flares of pleasure coalesce and release deep inside. Lena arches in Kara’s arms, letting out one sharp cry before shuddering helplessly in her arms for long moments after. 

“Mmm,” Kara hums, nuzzling Lena’s neck, feeling her wolf quiet and fade into the background as Lena makes small, soft sounds of contentment. “Sorry I went a little crazy there.”

Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s and smiles in that slightly sleepy way she does when she’s just had a toe-curling orgasm. “No apology necessary, my love.”

Lena scratches her fingers across Kara’s chest, trailing between her breasts and down her tense abdomen. “How you doin’ stud?” 

Kara rumbles softly, but she can tell her overprotective wolf has been placated for the time being. The crushing wave of desperate need has faded into a slow tide of wanting. “I want you in our bed, underneath me.”

Lena catches her breath as her body responds viscerally to her mate’s words, to the way she says  _ our bed _ . “Yes, please,” she all but pants, feeling desire spike deep in her belly. “I want you again.” 

Kara’s eyes flash hungrily. “Can you make it home?”

Lena grins. “I’ll try to behave until then.”

“Hopefully not too much,” Kara says with a wolfish grin. 

Lena sighs happily, letting her legs fall away from Kara’s hips as her alpha gently lowers her to the ground, then gathers her close. Lena rests her head against Kara’s chest, letting her mate support most of her weight, knowing Kara would never let her fall. 

“I’m feeling a little wobbly,” Lena murmurs. She lets out a long, contented sigh and tilts her head back to regard her beautiful alpha—her sunshine hair and ocean-blue eyes, so fierce and full of love. “You wreck me.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Kara says, smiling her sweet, crooked smile that still makes Lena’s stomach flutter. 

Lena nods firmly. “The  _ best _ way.”

 

[]

 

When they emerge from the bathroom, their iced coffees are miraculously still waiting for them on the counter next to the sugar and milk. Lena grabs both of them, hands one off to Kara, then hurries out onto the sidewalk. Kara follows her out and snags her hand, pulling her close when Lena turns towards her and pressing a light kiss on Lena’s pink lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara says. She kisses her again, then drops her gaze to the iced coffee clutched loosely in Lena’s hand. “That’s definitely decaf right?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I knew there was about a 5% chance we’d actually make it home before you...ya know.” She giggles and blushes and Kara has to fight not to grab her and take her again right there on the sidewalk. “I knew they might get mixed up so...they’re both decaf.”

Kara laughs and takes another sip. “Ah, yes, I think I can taste it now—the sad, defeated essence of the decaf bean.” 

Lena giggles again and swats at Kara’s arm as they walk. “Again, it’s completely  _ your fault  _ that I’m in this state, so why should I be the only one who has to suffer?”

Kara smirks at her, snagging her hand and giving it a squeeze. “You suffering over there Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena smiles at her but doesn’t answer right away. For a moment, Kara thinks she actually hit a nerve but then Lena tugs her off the sidewalk into the shade of a store awning. She spins toward Kara and leans against her, kissing her soundly. 

The kiss quickly devolves from soft and sweet to deep and needy. Everything about this morning has made Kara just a little bit desperate, and she can feel her ebbing desire surge to the forefront once again. 

She holds Lena against her, imprinting the way their bodies meld together effortlessly. She can feel Lena’s rounded stomach pressing against her abdomen and is swamped all over again with how much she loves this woman. 

Lena whimpers softly in the back of her throat and Kara can feel the threads of her control start to snap. Her mate needs her and she’s about two minutes away from not caring that they’re standing outside of a bodega in broad daylight. 

The pheromones pouring off of Kara make Lena clench deep inside, makes the ache flare that only Kara, her mate, can soothe. All she wants to do is bare her throat and let Kara take her. But she also knows that Kara is close to losing control and they’re still in public. 

She threads her fingers into Kara’s hair, tightening her grip until the alpha tilts her head back with a soft growl. Her gaze is fierce and hungry and Lena bites her lips to hold in a whimper of need. 

“We’re three blocks away from our bed,” she says, cursing the undeniable breathlessness that’s crept into her voice. “Take me there.” 

Lena was only half expecting her to actually do it—but when Kara disappears and Supergirl appears less than thirty seconds later, Lena can’t deny the way her heart stutters, the way her stomach clenches with a fresh flood desire. 

Kara is her mate, her love, but she can’t deny she had a crush on Supergirl first. 

“Care for a ride?” Supergirl asks, her eyes dancing, her mouth tilted up in a smirk. 

“I was just heading home with my mate,” Lena responds playfully, leaning into the superhero with an almost-inaudible purr of delight at this particular turn of events. “But I’d love a lift.”

“Your mate, huh?” Supergirl cocks her head, her gaze sweeping quickly over Lena’s body with such pure, undisguised want that Lena has to catch her breath. 

Kara meets her eyes again. “You sure she won’t mind Supergirl putting her hands all over you?”

“I’m sure you’ll be the picture of chivalry.”

Supergirl just grins and swiftly scoops Lena up into her arms. Lena gasps softly, feeling her heart rate pick up, and gently traces the S over her mate’s chest. She feels a shudder run through Kara’s body, the alpha rumbling in response to her undeniable call, and Lena can’t help but thrill to the power of having a superhero trembling at her slightest touch. 

“Careful,” Supergirl murmurs.

Lena ignores her, leans up, and kisses her soundly, her arms around her neck, her fingers tangled in the long blonde hair of the hometown hero. 

When she pulls away they’re airborne, soaring over the cityscape. Lena barely has a chance to take in the sight of the world streaming past below her before they’ve landed on the roof of her building. 

Supergirl sets her down and Lena clings to her as Kara pushes her back into the shadows, pressing her against the door to the stairwell. 

Lena looks into her eyes and realizes Kara’s wolf has all but taken over. She is fierce and hungry and done with waiting. She arches in her arms, instantly submitting to the force of her mate’s call.

“Fuck, Kara, let’s get inside.”

Kara snarls and presses forward even more, her mouth searching and insistent against Lena’s neck. She sucks the mate bite on her shoulder, rumbling in satisfaction when Lena whines and thrashes in her arms. 

Lena is starting to think that after all this they won’t even make it to their bed, but then Kara is pushing open the door behind her and her feet aren’t touching the ground and they’re moving inside, and down the stairs. Caught in her mate’s strong arms, she’s not afraid. 

Moments later, Kara is lowering her onto their bed, her touch suddenly slower, more reverent, as she unbuttons Lena’s blouse and parts the fabric. She quickly strips out of her suit before kneeling between Lena’s legs and leaning down to press a kiss to her stomach. 

But her mate is impatient and soon Lena tugs on Kara’s hair, and drags her back up to her mouth, sealing their lips together in a kiss that seems to go on forever, while Kara paints Lena’s body with her fingertips, memorizing every curve, every soft and sensitive place, until Lena is writhing in her arms, begging to be taken and claimed and filled— _ finally. _

Kara is helpless to resist for even one more second.

She meets Lena’s eyes, positioning her cock at Lena’s entrance, waiting for her omega to nod and smile and lift into her. Lena is desperate to be filled, desperate to have no space between her and her mate. 

Kara slides into her, bottoming out on one long stroke. Lena gasps softly, her neck arched, her body trembling with the exquisite pressure that peaks deep inside. “God,  _ Kara _ ,” she moans helplessly.

Kara rumbles softly and withdraws slightly, only to return a moment later, the head of her cock stroking Lena’s g-spot with each thrust. She quickly finds a rhythm that makes Lena whimper and gasp, and soon she’s tightening around Kara, the walls of her vagina rippling around her cock. 

Lena’s eyes fly open and she grips the back of Kara’s neck, clinging to the fierce love in her dark blue gaze as the pleasure crests deep inside, radiating outward until her toes curl. 

Kara can’t hold out. Lena is so beautiful when she comes—so vulnerable and open and free—and Kara is helpless against the orgasm that rises inside her with a fury. She thrusts into Lena one more time, coming with a deep groan, her face pressed into the sweet-smelling skin of Lena’s neck. 

Sated and deeply content, Lena feels lethargy rise swiftly in the wake of her explosive release. “Mmm, it’s barely ten in the morning and already you’re putting me to sleep.”

“Guess I’m such a stud I knock you out, babe.”

Lena rolls her eyes and swats at the superhero in her bed, but her grumbles quickly fade into a sigh of satisfaction when Kara rearranges their positions so that Lena’s back is tucked against her front, her hand resting firmly over Lena’s rounded stomach. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Lena murmurs, already half-asleep as she presses back even further into Kara’s embrace. 

“I love you,” Kara says, all hints of teasing gone from her voice.

Lena hums in acknowledgment, drifting on a current of sleepy pleasure. “I love you too, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say I’m having a lot of fun writing this. It might be bordering on ridiculous at this point but I’m just going with it. Let me know if there’s something you’d like to see from these two. I can’t promise anything but I’m looking for suggestions/inspiration...Thanks for reading!


	5. You're My Match

Kara knows Lena’s not in the bed even before she opens her eyes. After a quick sweep of the room, she notices that the door to the master bathroom is ajar. She rolls out of bed and walks over, knocking gently on the door as she pushes it open part way. 

“Lena?” she calls out softly.

A second later Lena pulls the door open the rest of the way and meets Kara’s eyes. “Hi,” she says, trying and failing to keep a slight tremor out of her voice. 

Immediately Kara’s eyes darken and she steps closer, pulling Lena into her arms. “What’s wrong?” Kara asks.

Lena melts into the solid planes of her beautiful alpha, loving her for never letting her hide, for seeing right through her every single time. “I was just...having a moment.”

“What kind of moment?” Kara persists. Her voice is low and rough and makes Lena shiver. She wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders, presses her face into her neck.

“I got scared.” 

“Scared of what, sweetheart?” Kara asks.

Lena closes her eyes, ashamed that the words are so hard to find, so hard to say, even to Kara. But Kara is patient and tender and when she presses her lips to her forehead, her cheek, her lips, Lena can feel the mate bond tugging at her heart, and the words come a little easier.

“Scared that I would be bad at this.”

Kara pulls back just enough to meet her eyes again. She rests her hand over her own heart, her gaze becoming solemn and searching. “This?” she asks, and Lena knows that she means  _ her _ , Kara, their relationship—their future. 

She shakes her head immediately and takes Kara’s hand, pressing it low on her stomach, right over the spot where their pups rest, waiting. “No, my love,  _ this _ ,” she says, and suddenly the tears are burning in her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks. 

Kara gathers her close, tucking her against her chest as the tears come with a vengeance, as every insecurity, ever fear, bubbles up inside Lena. All Kara can do is hold her mate until the storm passes, murmuring assurances.   

As the tears subside, Kara feels Lena slowly relax against her, her weary body melting into Kara’s arms. “Take me to bed,” Lena murmurs, her eyelids fluttering shut as she rests her cheek on Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara kisses her hair and lifts her effortlessly in her cosmic embrace, carrying her the short distance back to their bed. She lays her down, grinning when Lena makes a sleepy grab for her, pulling her body down over hers. 

Kara catches herself on her forearms, but nuzzles into Lena’s neck, rumbling contentedly when Lena arches beneath her, stretching like a cat so their bodies touch all along their lengths. 

“You’re going to be such a wonderful mother,” Kara breathes, shifting her weight to one arm so that she has a free hand to rest against Lena’s stomach. She leans forward and kisses Lena lightly. Holds her gaze. “I can’t wait to see you with our pups.”

Lena feels her eyes well again but this time the surge of emotion makes her feel stronger rather than filling her with doubt. She loops her arms around Kara’s neck, the fingers of one hand tangling loosely in her blonde hair. 

“I can’t wait to see  _ you _ holding them,” she whispers. 

Kara swallows thickly. “I love you so much.”

Lena arches up and kisses her, parting her legs wider as Kara presses down into her, a soft growl of pure need rumbling in her alpha’s throat.

“Take me, Kara, please,” Lena begs, just this side of desperate. “I want to feel you everywhere.”

Within moments Kara sweeps both their pajamas off, dropping the garments in a heap on the floor. Then she reaches between their bodies and positions her cock at Lena’s entrance, easing in slowly, inch by inch. 

Lena grips her shoulders, her gaze never wavering from Kara’s face—even as her eyelids droop as the heat blooms, her lips parted in pleasure. She clenches down around Kara’s cock, whining impatiently when Kara doesn’t move right away—instead simply keeping her pinned, her cock buried deep inside her. 

“Kara,” she pants, a needy whine softening into a moan when Kara dips her head and captures an overly-sensitive nipple in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Lena gasps, her eyes finally falling closed as her head drops back against the pillow. She can feel Kara deep inside, feel her own muscles flutter greedily around the engorged cock. Her wolf doesn’t seem to care how pregnant she is; she’s always hungry to breed. 

The giggle bubbles up out of nowhere, making Kara lift her head and raise an eyebrow. “What’s funny?” she asks, clearly more curious than offended. 

Lena shakes her head slightly, but tells Kara the silly truth anyway. “I was just thinking that my wolf keeps trying to get me pregnant...even though I think you’ve already taken care of that.” 

Kara grins rakishly, liking that Lena’s wolf is hungry for her, always. No matter how many times Kara comes inside her, knots her, lays claim to her omega, Lena’s wolf will always want more—and Kara will always be hungry to take her. 

Kara would do anything to make her happy, turn herself inside out to keep her safe. “She’s being thorough,” she says, an undeniable tinge of pride in her voice, an alpha preening because, after all, she got exactly what she wanted. “Thorough is important, babe.” 

Before Lena can respond, Kara chooses that moment to withdraw slightly and thrust slowly back into Lena’s tight channel, making the omega gasp beneath her. 

“You better not get me any more pregnant than I already am, Danvers,” Lena says.

Her eyes twinkle with mischief, but her voice has gone breathless, her eyes dark and liquid and endless. “You’re making me come,” she chokes out, her eyes widening slightly, almost in surprise, as the pleasure spikes in her belly. 

Kara groans, practically exultant, as Lena trembles beneath her, her inner muscles fluttering and flexing relentlessly until Kara can’t help but release deep inside her. They drift together for a long moment before Lena pushes against Kara’s shoulders, encouraging the alpha to flip their positions. 

Lena immediately straddles Kara’s hips and sinks down around Kara’s cock, grinding down slowly until she feels Kara’s knot pop inside her. She lets out a long moan of satisfaction, feeling yet another orgasm rush over her as Kara releases inside her once again.

Kara rears up in the midst of her orgasm and kisses Lena hard, feeling the omega tremble against her, her breasts heaving, her hands clutching at Kara’s shoulders. As the rippling spasms gradually subside, Lena draws in a long breath and presses her face into Kara’s neck, feeling boneless in the best way. 

Kara rumbles contentedly, letting her hands stray all over her mate’s beautiful, sated body, before coming to rest against the gentle curve of her stomach. Her throat tightens suddenly with unexpected emotion, and she murmurs roughly, “Just so you know...You’re the only one I’d choose for this particular adventure.” 

She meant the words to comfort, but instead she feels Lena tense slightly in her arms. Kara tilts her head back and tries to meet Lena’s gaze, but Lena refuses to meet her eye. “What is it?” she asks, feeling suddenly self-conscious about the fact that their bodies are still locked together in the most intimate way possible. 

Lena’s bites her lip, clearly waging some sort of internal war, before blurting out, “Do you feel like I trapped you?”

Kara is so genuinely startled by the question that she actually laughs. Then frowns. Then reaches out to cradle Lena’s face in her hands. “Lena,” she says. Her voice has gone all low and growly the way it does when she’s thinking about reminding Lena exactly who she belongs to. 

Despite herself, Lena clenches deep inside, responding to the sudden burst of possessive pheromones pouring off her mate. “Yes?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Lena’s eyes go wide and she begins to pull away from Kara, but quickly stops when she’s reminded of their precarious situation. 

She usually loves being knotted to Kara. She never feels more content or more connected to her mate, and together they are never as happy or as vulnerable when they are knotted.

But right now she resents her biology for making it impossible to put distance between her and Kara. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” she says quietly, trying to force the tears away. 

Kara gently reaches out and turns Lena’s head, until she’s forced to meet her bright blue gaze. “I didn’t have a choice, sweetheart, because the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you.”

Lena’s eyes go wide, before the color rises swiftly in her cheeks. She glances away again, but this time out of bashfulness, not guilt. “You charmer,” she murmurs, leaning close and ghosting her lips along Kara’s jaw, before nipping delicately at her lower lip. 

Kara growls softly in response, rocking her hips up into Lena, watching in satisfaction as Lena’s pupils flare, her lips parting. “Oh,” she moans, feeling the pressure coalesce deep inside. 

Kara growls again, suddenly desperate to make Lena understand. “That night, when I came here with your book?” Lena nods in recognition, biting her lip to contain a whimper of pleasure. Kara grins her wolffish grin. “That night only confirmed what I already knew somewhere deep inside: We’re meant for each other. You’re my match, Lena.”

“I love you so much,” Lena gasps out, clutching Kara’s shoulders and arching sharply in her arms as she comes for what feels like the umpteenth time that morning.

When Lena finally opens her eyes again, Kara has carefully withdrawn and rearranged their positions so she’s lying behind Lena, face pressed to the back of her neck. 

This has recently become Kara’s favorite position to hold Lena. She loves being able to feel Lena all along the length of her body, and also being able to keep one hand resting firmly against her rounded belly. 

Lena lets herself drift, secure in her mate’s arms. She comes back to awareness slowly, gradually registering a strange fluttering sensation just below her ribcage. She goes still, one hand flying to her stomach. Behind her, Kara freezes immediately. 

“What is it?” Kara asks anxiously, easing Lena onto her back and looking in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Lena lifts her hand to Kara’s face, gently cupping her jaw. “I feel them, Kara,” she says, her voice hushed with awe. “I can feel our pups.”

Kara blinks, her lips parting in wonder. “Y-you can?”

Lena nods, laughing a little deliriously because this situation they find themselves in is sometimes scary but it’s also endlessly, breathtakingly, perfect. Moments like these keep knocking her sideways with how much she already loves these two persons inside her, whoever they are, a little Super and a little Luthor.

Kara leans down and kisses Lena gently, thoroughly, until her mate is squirming her arms. “You take my breath away.”

Lena sighs softly, happily, pulling Kara down, loving her weight pressing into her. “Hey, Kara?” Kara hums in acknowledgement, her lips pressed to the soft skin just behind her ear. “You’re my match, too.”

Kara pulls back just enough to meet her eyes, before her face breaks into a wide grin, and then they’re both giggling like two idiots who stumbled upon more love than they ever expected. Kara playfully dives back into Lena’s arms, nibbling at her jaw, her hands wandering everywhere, and Lena gives herself over to her mate’s sure touch, her heart full and her future opening wide before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the cute. Comments always much appreciated. Also let me know if there's something you want to see. A couple suggestions last time around really got the creative juices going--so thank you!


	6. So Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. A few of you requested possessive/jealous Lena - and I'm here to deliver lol. Enjoy!

Lena watches from across the ballroom as Kara leans against the bar, waiting to order their drinks. She looks dapper and gorgeous in a well-tailored suit, hair tied up in a loose french twist. Lena thinks she’s never looked sexier; unfortunately, the redhead standing next to Kara at the bar, sipping white wine and hoping for a refill, seems to have noticed her mate as well.

Lena hears herself growl under her breath and almost laughs at her wolf’s instantly jealous reaction. She feels the surge in her blood, the call to lay claim to what is hers. She tries to ignore her roaring instincts, but when the redhead reaches out and rests her hand on Kara’s arm to get her attention, Lena snaps.

She makes her way over to the bar, feeling a swell of pride and love slam into her when Kara catches sight of her and fumbles in the middle of her sentence.

“Hey, I was just talking about you,” Kara says, slipping her arm around Lena’s waist when she gets close enough.

Lena smiles and leans into Kara. Her wolf settles almost instantly, but the rush of possessive hormones is slower to subside. She focuses on the redhead in front of her, the woman who clearly has an interest in her mate.

“All good things, I hope,” she says, trying and failing to keep a slight edge out of her voice.

Kara chuckles beside her. “Always, babe. Always.”

The redhead frowns slightly and Lena knows she’s disappointed, but she quickly steps away. She probably knows there’s no use trying to come between a happily mated pair.

But rather than fade into the background, the twinge of jealousy grows and spreads and infects Lena with an almost-overwhelming need to connect with Kara in every way possible.

She twines her fingers through Kara’s and drags her out onto the dance floor even though they haven’t gotten their drinks yet.

Her ginger ale on the rocks can wait.

After finding a relatively open spot on the dance floor, Kara loops her arm around Lena’s waist and pulls her in close.

Lena immediately melts into the long, lean planes of her beautiful mate’s body, and she can’t help but whimper softly at how good it feels—just this simple thing, feeling Kara against her, having her close. Heat washes through her, equal parts soothing and arousing.

She closes her eyes and turns her face into Kara’s neck, breathing in deep, as the storm of emotions threatens to undo her right there in the middle of the dance floor at this silly function that she can’t quite remember the point of right now.

Kara smooths her hand down her back, always endlessly sensitive, endlessly tender. “You okay, honey?” she murmurs quietly, her face bent towards Lena’s.

Lena opens her eyes, meets the dark, worried gaze, and suddenly can’t catch her breath. “She _touched_ you,” she all but whines, half-hating herself for having such a strong reaction to something so innocent.

But Kara knows it’s more complicated than just petty jealousy. She understands why Lena might take any perceived threat to their bond, even a small one, very seriously.

Kara pulls her even closer, one hand pressed against Lena’s lower back, the other curled around the back of her neck. She kisses Lena softly, thoroughly—long enough for Lena’s wolf to taste her and know in her bones that she’s safe again.

Lena clutches the lapels of Kara’s jacket, letting herself be handled and soothed. Kara always knows exactly what she needs.

When Kara finally ends the kiss, she brushes her lips across Lena’s ear, her voice rough with emotion. “You’re the only one I see, ever. You’re the only one I want.”

Lena shudders, moaning softly as her body reacts to Kara’s words. “It makes me crazy to think about anyone else touching you.”

“No one else ever will. Not the way you do.” Kara’s voice is a soothing rumble, mellow and husky, melting over Lena like a comforting balm.

Lena loops her arms around Kara’s neck and presses against her. They’ve basically given up the pretense of dancing properly, and are simply swaying to some semblance of a beat. But all Lena wants to do is feel her. She’s still so _hungry_ for her and she suspects the hunger won’t subside fully until her wolf gets exactly what she wants: Kara naked in her bed.

“Do you think anyone would notice if I didn’t give my speech tonight?”

Kara pretends to ponder for a second. “Well, considering you’re the CEO of the company, I don’t think anyone would notice _at all_.”

“You’re too cute for sarcasm, sweetheart,” Lena informs her with a soft smile, reaching up to brush a wayward curl off Kara’s forehead.

Kara grins, dimples flashing, and leans forward to press her lips to Lena’s forehead. “Cute wasn’t exactly what I was going for, babe.”

Lena hums softly in the back of her throat and lets herself rest in her mate’s arms for a few moments. Kara runs her hands down her sides to squeeze her hips, relishing the feeling of Lena against her, the unmistakable swell of her stomach pressing into her abdomen.   

After a moment, Lena tilts her head back and catches Kara’s gaze again. She runs her fingers down her chest, tracing the edge of her jacket, just brushing the crisp white dress shirt underneath. “Well, if you were going for dangerously sexy, you succeeded.”

“Oh, really—dangerous for who?”

Lena’s eyes flash, her answer immediate: “Anyone who threatens what’s mine.” She’s all but growling, her tone fierce. Kara wouldn’t doubt her ability to stake her claim very effectively if the need arose.

“And maybe dangerous for me,” Lena confesses a second later, the snarl in her tone fading as desire sweeps through her like a sharp wind. She smiles tremulously, meeting her mate’s rapidly darkening blue eyes. “I have no idea how I’ll be able to concentrate on my speech the way I’m feeling.”

Kara runs her hand up her spine, sweeping her fingers under the long dark curls to cradle the back of her neck. She gently massages the tight muscles beneath her fingertips, watching as Lena’s emerald eyes turn soft and liquid. Lena lets her suddenly-heavy eyelids slip shut, giving herself over to Kara’s firm, knowing touch.

Kara leans close and ghosts her mouth along Lena’s jaw, before pressing an impossibly tender, achingly sweet kiss to her red-painted lips. Lena whimpers softly, looping her arms around Kara’s neck as much to keep her balance as to have her close.

“Go deliver your speech, honey,” Kara rumbles, feeling her own desire rise as Lena trembles against her. “And then I’ll take you home and show you _exactly_ how much I want you.”

Lena shudders, her body responding viscerally to her mate’s words. “Like I said,” she murmurs, leaning forward to claim one last kiss before forcing herself to take a step back. “Dangerous.”

 

*

 

After her speech and the obligatory hand-shaking, Lena and Kara are finally able to make their getaway. They hurry out into the night holding hands, ignoring the doorman’s raised eyebrows, giggling because they’re happy and in love and going home together.

Kara is expecting Lena to call a car and rush them back to the bedroom right away, but instead she spins towards Kara on the sidewalk, grinning happily.

“Let’s walk home,” she suggests, and Kara is helpless to deny her, doesn’t _want_ to deny her.

Making Lena happy makes her happy and she’s pretty sure the success of their still-blossoming relationship comes down to that one simple fact: Lena’s joy is her joy.

It’s just so easy for Kara to pull her close and kiss her softly and say, “I’d love to.”

Lena kisses her again, lingering just long enough for a soft pulse of desire to start in her belly, before she snags Kara’s hand and tugs her down the sidewalk.

They’ve only walked a couple blocks when Lena stops suddenly. Kara pauses next to her, tilting her head in question.

“Let’s go dancing.”

Kara raises her eyebrows. She didn’t see _that_ one coming. “Dancing?”

“Yeah, there’s a lezzie bar right around the corner that I’ve been to a couple times.”

“A lezzie bar? What has gotten into you, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks.

Lena leans into her, tangles her fingers in her hair, pulls her head down for a deep, wet kiss that makes Kara forget where they are. Her wolf surges forward, rising to her mate’s call with a fury. She grips Lena’s hips and maneuvers them under a nearby awning, settling with her back against the wall and dragging Lena against her body.

Lena whimpers softly when Kara’s hand wanders down the outside of her thigh, fingers curling under the hem of the fancy dress she’d put on earlier, daydreaming the entire time about Kara taking it off.

Even though Lena knows they’re in a semi-public place, she also can’t help but press closer, begging for a firmer touch, something to soothe the ache flaring inside her.

“Oh fuck, I really need you, honey,” she gasps, sucking in a sharp breath when Kara’s thumb brushes across her clit, sending sparks of pleasure spiraling through her body.

She catches her lower lip between her teeth, trying to hold on to the pleasure as long as possible as Kara’s knowing fingers drive her higher and higher with every stroke.

“ _Oh,_ ” she cries, arching against Kara, her head thrown back as her body ripples with the quick release.

Kara rumbles contently when Lena relaxes in her arms a moment later, her body practically limp with satisfaction. She hums softly in the back of her throat, pressing her nose into Kara’s neck and inhaling deep. “I still don’t understand how you get me to do that so quickly every time,” she remarks.

“Because you’re mine,” Kara remarks almost arrogantly, her arms tightening around the omega in her arms.

Lena shivers and kisses the underside of Kara’s jaw, then her lips. “Yes,” she whispers. She smiles and kisses Kara again, her eyes twinkling. “I still want to dance.”

Kara raises her eyebrows and laughs. “You do?”

Lena nods and takes a step away from Kara, snagging her hand and tugging her forward with her. “I want to listen to good music and show off my beautiful mate.”

Kara grins, hurrying to catch up to Lena as she leads them towards the bar.  

 

*

 

Kara blinks into the flashing lights, trying to orient herself and spot Lena again. She lost her in the crowd a moment ago, but she’s not really worried about finding her. All the extra women packed around her might slow her down slightly but she’ll always be able to find her mate.

Suddenly, she feels someone bump into her and grip her arm. She immediately turns toward the touch, expecting Lena, but snarls when the wrong scent hits her nose, when pheromones that aren’t Lena’s cloud the air around her.

The redhead from the charity event.

Before she can react any further, Lena is suddenly there, pushing her way between them. She may be only a half inch taller than the redhead but she seems to loom over her, her face dark, her gaze furious.

“Back off, _wolf_ ,” she growls, and Kara is almost surprised at the low rumble in her omega’s voice—not quite as gruff and deep as her own voice when she’s caught in the tide of her wolf’s instincts, but definitely threatening enough to put the redhead on edge.

Kara can tell the shorter woman is drunk, and probably only grabbed at Kara because the opportunity presented itself, but this is the second time tonight Lena’s been pushed to her limits—by the same woman.

Lena takes another step towards the nervous redhead, flashing her slightly elongated canines, aggressive and possessive pheromones pouring off of her in waves. “She is taken,” Lena snarls. “She is mine. I’m pregnant and very hormonal, so if you ever touch her again, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

Kara almost laughs at the thought of Lena Luthor, the elegant, commanding CEO who held a crowd’s rapt attention barely an hour ago, getting into a fight at a queer bar. But the look in her mate’s eyes is deadly serious. Her wolf does not think this situation is amusing in the slightest.

The redhead drops her head immediately. “I’m sorry,” she pants, gasping under the force of Lena’s rage. “It was...jeez, I’m really drunk, I’m so sorry.”

Lena softens slightly as the redhead slurs her words and darts her eyes around nervously. Even in her worked-up state, an unfair fight is never something Lena is interested in.

“Don’t let it happen again,” she says brusquely. “And maybe order a seltzer on the next round.”

The shorter woman blinks at her, maybe a little surprised at being let off the hook so quickly. “Right. I...I will. Thanks.”

Kara is barely aware of the redhead melting back into the crowd. All she can see is Lena and her beautiful fury and her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Lena watches the redhead until she can’t follow her path through the crowd anymore, then turns toward Kara. Kara is looking at her like Lena just put on a suit, flew through the sky, and saved a burning plane.

She reaches for Lena immediately, pulling her tight against her body. “You’re so sexy, sweetheart,” she rumbles, pressing her nose into her mate’s long dark hair and inhaling deeply.

“You just like being fought over,” Lena teases. She can feel her wolf clambering for Kara’s attention; she’s not sure if she’ll ever be able to get close enough to her beautiful alpha.

Kara chuckles softly, her arms tightening around her omega. Apparently Kara’s wolf is just as edgy and desperate for connection as Lena’s. “I’m all yours, only yours, forever.” She leans forward again, pressing a soft and searching kiss against Lena’s lips. “I love you.”

Lena whimpers softly as the barely-banked desire roars back to life. “I love you too. And I need you.”

Kara’s eyes darken in recognition. “Home?”

Lena nods quickly and tugs Kara towards the exit. “Bed.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments/feedback is always welcome!


End file.
